


Dean

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This fic focuses on PTSD & service dogs! I didn’t put details to the cause of the readers PTSD, I am in no way an expert on this but have several family members that do suffer from it & read over it extensively! So, if I missed or put something in that isn’t or is right let me know if it needs to be fixed!





	Dean

“What’s that,” Steve began, taking a seat next to Y/N who was busy studying over a diagram Stark had sent, chuckling as the agent resorted in turning the phone a different way as if it helped.

The two on a stake out for the NYPD to help out with a suspected Stark Tech dealer, but luckily it seemed the problem had remedied itself before they ever got there. Both agreeing to meet on the picnic table as they walked into the park, Y/N coming from wherever it was she lived & Steve from the street. The day was cold & crisp, even blowing snow but both clad in clothes that in no way would keep a normal person warm, especially sitting on the table top, using the seat as a foot rest.

“Looks like alien tech. Not sure,” Y/N replied, using bare thumb & forefinger to blow up part of it as he leaned heavily into jacket clad side, making the agent smirk, the Captain trying to subtle in his apparent like of her, but he wasn’t looking at the diagram.

“No. I mean that,” the blonde pointed to the steel blue pit bull that sat in between Y/N’ legs on the seat in a black sweater with a skull & crossbones motif, thick black collar with metal military dog tags hanging form it & the name Dean embroidered around the dogs thick neck, the dogs eyes matching his coat perfectly & looking at the undercover Captain with what he swore was a smile.

“Oh. This is Dean, my buddy. Dean, Steve, Steve Dean,” Y/N introduced the two, never looking, Dean perking at the mention of his name, floppy ears swiveling back to whine quietly, placing massive head on legging covered knee hand falling from the cell to scratch over floppy ears.

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” Steve began but then again Y/N didn’t live in the compound.

Though come to think of it he didn’t know much about her except for the fact she had worked with shield since the 40’s, but he always thought that was a typo & it didn’t hurt he found the agents larger frame attractive. Even the way Y/N scrunched up her face at the diagram, letting out a curse under her breath the moment she realized what she looked at.

“Perks of living off base. Damn it Tony! It’s a thanksgiving dinner invite & it tells me to make a pie,” Y/N laughed.

Looking up the into sparkling baby blues as Steve leaned heavier into her side, blowing snow whipping around them, she knew Dean was cold & Y/N had enough body heat to share. Though she knew Steve wasn’t cold, curious if the super soldier had figured out she wasn’t human for that simple fact, knowing he felt how hot she was running especially today.

“Which where is that exactly? Your file doesn’t say & the only person who knows is Thor & he refuses to tell me. Which by the way are you two dating? I’m not….. I mean….. No big deal if you are…. Just curious…,” Steve began to ramble making Y/N laugh, the cap finally realizing he was showing jealousy, dropping his gave & hand going to the nape of his neck to flip the freshly cut hair up before finally meeting Y/E/C gaze.

“I live in an inter dimensional riff between now & a thousand years from now,” Y/N deadpanned the poor Captain taken off guard to find himself open mouthed at her statement.

“So, you’re an alien,” came his bewildered response before Y/N about fell over laughing ruffling Dean’s ears before finally calming down to look back to Steve who laughed nervously.

“Oh god! I had you going on that one! You should have seen your face! I’m sorry that was cruel. No, I have a little house on 50 acres of land that Peggy got me set up with when I was brought in to help in 1947. I’m not completely human but they told you that right? Tony told you…..,” Y/N smiled before realizing no one had told him anything about her, excitement falling to be taken over by embarrassment, cursing internally for not telling him when they first worked together in Wakanda.

“Shit! Sorry! I should have told you. I’m half Kree, half Xandarian. My dad, the Kree raped my mom & she managed to get away. We ended up here thanks to Carol, because if it was ever found out my dad sired a bastard due to inability to keep it in his pants while destroying an entire race, then I would be killed on sight along with my mom. The reason I don’t age is because the Kree race experiment on themselves with technology & lucky me I got that part of my dad. Mom died in HYDRA’s hands during the war. I was 13 at the time & 18 when Peggy found me. I was posing as a man & fighting for money, made a good bit for my trouble but it wasn’t fair since I couldn’t lose,” Y/N finally taking a break from the long explanation that sounded well-rehearsed, laughing about the fighting & taking in Steve’s look of aw.

“Oh! And Thor found out I could fight & has been questioning me on my parents. So no as far as I know I’m not dating him. Anything else,” Y/N smiled at the captain kindly, swearing his gears where turning & about to break the speed of sound.

“So, your 89? Well then I don’t feel so bad about what I’m about to ask,” Steve smiled nervously, finally breaking out of the stupor all the information had put him in.

“Would you like to go get a coffee? Or, it’s close to dinner & today is a bust anyways. Want to go grab dinner,” the blonde questioned, checking his watch as she switched the phone screen off putting it in a inside coat pocket before looking at him in shock now.

“Wait….. all that I just told you & the only thing you took from it was that I am 89,” the agent gawked not sure how to react herself, never had anyone reacted to her life story like that, usually it’s followed with nice to meet you & bye.

“What!? Nothing surprises me anymore & to me you’re just Y/N. A reserve agent that I would like to get to know or go on a date with…. maybe have a relationship,” the captain appeared to force out, a blush rising in his cheeks & it wasn’t the cold air that continued to blow snow around them.

“Since when?”

“Since I met you over a year ago in Wakanda,” he admitted sheepishly, having to break the gaze for a moment then back to Y/E/C orbs that were trying to calculate what he had so blatantly confessed to.

“Um…. Wow….. ok.. uh.. yeah! But a year ago? Really,” Y/N forced out, smiling at him like an idiot, the expression on the agents face telling Steve the fondness was returned.

“Yeah, well a lot has happened. And… it makes me feel better that I’m not robbing the cradle,” came a nervous laugh, hand going to the nape of his neck nervously once more, looking away then back, a tic Y/N had picked up on.

“Well technically…..,” Y/N smirked before he cut her off.

“I know I’m 10 years older, but that’s not the point. Would you do me the honor of going out on a date…. like right now? Dean can come to, I’m sure I can pull some strings to get him into wherever you choose,” came the cocky admittance that was taken over once more by nervousness & the tic.

“Oh god, I hear Bucky cussing me right now, can’t wait till we get back to the compound then he really will be,” Steve spoke under his breath, forcing him to stop the tic & smiling at Y/N who only smiled back.

“Don’t worry about Dean, he is trained as a therapy dog for PTSD,” Y/N spoke under her breath, a blush rising to the admittance of why Dean was there.

“He’s your therapy dog,” Steve spoke, he sounded relieved & curious.

“Not at first…. I had to hand raise him but about 3 years ago I had a….. Um……. A break down from where I was taken by the US government back in 2001 to 2014. It was ugly…. Nasty…. if you think HYDRA was bad then you should have seen me when Coulson & several others found me,” Y/N spoke quietly, tears pricking at the corners of Y/E/C orbs, filling Steve’ gaze fix on her worriedly, the agent looking to Dean, ruffling over furry head while the Pitbull pressed harder into her to comfort.

“I found Dean after all that, poor guy, abandoned by the breeder who said he was too sick of a runt to mess with & literally put the him in the trash. But look at him. Big as a fucking house & my best friend. Tony had him trained, well let me rephrase that, we both were trained,” Y/N laughed ruffling the dogs ears as he hoped up on the & laid across the captains leg as well looking up at the blonde.

“He knows,” Y/N began, hinting to Steve’s own issue that was hidden in plain sight.

“Who doesn’t,” he huffed out, reaching out to pet over the creatures head, the dog leaning heavily into Steve’ hand swearing it was melting the tension.

“So, where are we going,” Y/N spoke up, clipping the dogs leash, Steve noting bright red words in red that stated, ‘service dog’, meeting the agents gaze both smiling like teenagers as Dean bounced to the ground, the dog obviously excited but trained to be a working dog & this wasn’t play time.

“You know what, let’s just walk & where we end up we end up,” the captain smiled, the two getting up, the blonde holding out a hand for Y/N to take, warm smaller hand lacing fingers with his larger one, tugging her tightly to his side.

“Wow, it’s been so long I forgot what it like for a man to ask politely,” she laughed, the Pitbull taking his place at her side as they began to walk down the quiet concrete trail that led around the park.

“Well, get used to it,” he laughed pulling Y/N tighter, Dean trotting happily with the two as they chatted a little more before deciding where they wanted to go eat dinner.


End file.
